five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five days at sor maria's rip-off school
five days at sor maria's rip-off school (FDASMROS for short) is the fnac equivalent to the FDAHAS timeline and once again is based on of a real-life Colombian school,wich,as candy's burgers and fries is considered a rip-off despite being older (cbaf is 25 years older than ffp but is a rip-off and smj is 66 years older than ahg but is anyways its rival) and,just like the original fnac the characters behave the same way as them,but with different routes,since,once again,the school is different is shape to the original cbaf,this characters are listed as follows,in order of activation (the one who is active first is at the top,the one who activates at last is at the bottom,with the ones that move on the same night being listed at the same time juan diego & katherine: they move starting from the first night,juts like candy and his sister,but they're not sibblings,anyway,juan diego,as candy's rip-off,can attack trough both doors and when ugandan knuckles enters the office,katherine,anyways,can only attack trough the left door,there's also a poster of them where you can honk their noses julian: he is separated from the main two and replaces chester,as so,he behaves the same exact way as juan david in the original fdahas,coming out of th courtains and running to the guard's office ugandan knuckles and sebastian: they replace penguin and blank respectively,as such,ugandan knuckles will annoy you and disable your doors,while sebastian will slowly move and then broke the window to kill you juan carlos (A.K.A the carlitos): (WARNING: CARLITOS'S EXCLUSIVE WORDS OVERLOAD AHEAD,WITH SOME SPECIAL SPANISH-EXCLUSIVE WORDS) he is buena people,and thinks the guard is an urchin and a guttersnipe ( english equivalents to the synonyms of the spanish word gamín) and that's why he wants to kill him,he behaves like an old candy's cheap copy and so,juan diego is his expensive copy,back to the behaviour,he gets active on day 4 (fowa,fwah) and enjoys forming flutter,but is anyways a very evangelical squirrel,and cares a lot for his friends,just like old candy his eyes are not visible when he is at the door,so you must check the CAMS to see if he is there,wich you must also do with trunky (sophie),his girlfriend,if he enters you'll be forced to stop the guttersniping and hear him saying ¡SHUT UP,DOG! sophie (aka: trunky): she replaces rat,and is a huge gossipmonger,she enjoys nothing more than tattling on others,as well as hiding in the shadows,as her boyfriend juan carlos her eyes won't appear when she is at the door,so you must see her in the CAMS,she is faster than everyone else as well as being the last character active,she also twitches and is blurried out on custom night easter eggs shadow juan diego: he appears after juan diego and katherine leave,on rare occasions,if you see him in the cams he will then stare at you from the window,after a brief time,he'll leave evil posters: sometimes the posters next to the bathroom will change and says it's your fault,you fell asleep in a bloody font,similar to that of juan manuel's IT'S ME cutscenes;after every day,a cutscene will play,with most of them centering about kevin a male counterpart to karen from fdahas 2 Category:Real life Category:Non-cannonic games Category:Rip-offs